You
by Gabe Collins
Summary: Jensen acaba de se mudar para uma nova cidade e salva certa pessoa de olhos azuis! :3
1. Desconhecido

_"E num momento de total solidão_

_Acontece algo inesperado_

_Você até perde a noção_

_Como se nada mais importasse _

_Só quero você ao meu lado."_

**POV's Misha**

* * *

Era mais uma tarde de domingo desanimada, eu estava caminhando num bosque à duas quadras da minha casa, estava distraído com uma música qualquer, quando fui surpreendido com um barulho estranho parecia ser uma buzina, então algo se chocou em meu corpo me lançando para o lado e caindo em cima de mim.

Eu estava atordoado com o que aconteceu quando ouvi alguém de cima de uma moto gritar algo a respeito para prestar mais atenção por onde andava, nem dei muita importância para isso quando vi um par de olhos verde esmeraldas com um semblante preocupado fiquei atônito por um momento que nem prestei atenção na mão que ele erguia insistindo para que eu o cumprimentasse, nos levantamos e ergui a mão apertando a sua mão que eram firmes e macias.

** POV's Jensen**

* * *

Eu tinha acabado de me mudar pra cá, tinha acabado de arrumar as coisas no meu quarto quando falei pra minha mãe que iria sair para conhecer a cidade.

Coloquei qualquer blusa que encontrei pela frente e coloquei meu all star preto.

Ia caminhando por um bosque quando vi um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade, vi que estava distraído demais pra prestar atenção na mota que estava passando por lá, corri até ele e o único modo que encontrei de ajuda-lo era lançando meu corpo sobre o dele, nem pensei duas vezes antes de fazer isso, não poderia deixar ele se machucar, quando percebi estava caído em cima dele abraçando-o do outro lado da calçada, foi quando olhei pra ele, ele era um pouco menor que eu, cabelos pretos que apontavam para todas as direções e olhos azuis, um azul tão intenso que poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali olhando aqueles lindo olhos, mas ai me dei conta que estava em cima dele, sai de cima dele e estiquei a mão para que ele a apertasse, assim que ele segurou minha mão sento minhas pernas tremerem, nunca havia sentido algo assim.

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

Misha agradeceu meio sem jeito, e então sentiu uma dor muito forte no tornozelo, perdeu o equilíbrio, quase caiu mas sentiu os braços do loiro passando pelo seu ombro impedindo que ele caísse, se pé estava doendo demais e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deixar uma lágrima sair silenciosa.

Jensen percebeu que havia algo errado quando reparou a lágrima do menor descendo pela sua bochecha, ficou preocupado e perguntou:

"O-oi, hm, o que houve?"

"M-meu tornozelo... Está doendo muito!"

Misha conseguiu dizer, só aí o loiro percebeu que poderia ser algo grave, ficou sem reação por um momento, sentou o moreno no banco que havia ali do lado e se sentou ao seu lado olhando em seus olhos.

Os olhos do menor estavam marejados, não conseguia suportar o menor chorando, mesmo que não o conhecesse não suportava a ideia de ver o outro assim.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para o pai dele.

"Alô"

"Pai... É o Jensen, tem como o senhor pedir para o Joshua trazer meu carro até aqui no bosque?"

"Ah... Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa Jen?"

"Sim, depois eu explico só faz ele trazer o carro aqui pra mim por favor!"

"Okay, tchau Jen."

"Obrigado, tchau pai."

O loiro desligou o telefone e olhou de novo para o menor, o semblante dele dava a entender que seu tornozelo estava doendo muito. A única coisa que pode fazer foi passar o braço pelo ombro do menor e fazer ele deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

Logo Joshua chega com o carro, Jensen agradece e manda o irmão voltar pra casa e falar para o pai que e estava tudo bem com ele pra ele não se preocupar.

Jensen colocou o mais novo no banco do carona e perguntou.

"Onde fica o hospital mais próximos"

"O que? Não me leve pra casa, eu sei o que fazeer! "

Então sua voz falhou e teve que se segurar pra não chorar de novo, seu tornozelo estava doendo muito mais agora, tinha mesmo que ir ao hospital, mas porque Jensen estava se preocupando tanto com ele.

Vendo que o menor não ia responder Jensen falou.

"Olha, eu não te conheço mais você tem que ir ao hospital, você tem telefone?"

"Sim, porque?"

"Liga pra alguém e fala que você está indo pra o hospital, fala pra te encontrarem lá."

"Okay"

O moreno deu o endereço do hospital para o maior e então tirou o telefone do bolço, logo ligou para seu irmão.

"Sasha?"

"Oi Mi, onde você está, mamãe está preocupada com você?"

"Sasha, olha eu estou bem, fala pra mamãe que eu estou indo para o hospital, fala pra ela ir lá."

"Hospital como assim Misha? Está tudo bem mesmo."

"Sim eu... Eu só torci o tornozelo, só fala pra mamãe ir lá okay?"

"Tá Mi, mas depois você vai me contar direito o que houve"

"Tá Sasha, não se preocupe okay? Tchau"

O moreno desligou o telefone e olhou para o maior, ele era realmente bonito, cabelo loiro cortado em estilo militar e aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizadores.

"Obrigado."

"O que?"

"Obrigado por estar me ajudando."

"Nada não, só não quero te ver chorando mais, Okay?

O moreno ficou vermelho, Jensen não podia ter dito aquilo assim, ficaram calados até chegarem ao hospital.

Misha entrou no hospital, apoiando seu peso nos ombros do loiro, sentindo ele segurando sua cintura, ele escutou alguém chamar.

"Misha! Ah meu Deus o que aconteceu?"

* * *

**N/A: **Bom espero que tenham gostado, fiz essa fic com um ataque de criatividade que veio em minha cabeça do nada então espero que tenham gostado!

**N/A ²: **Bem é pra ser uma longfic irei continuar assim que tiver disponibilidade (Com isso quero dizer criatividade) para continuar disponibilizando os próximos Capítulos :3 ! Deixem um Review, se tiverem gostado da fic do primeiro capítulo! :3


	2. Hospital

**N/A: ** Obrigado por lerem, fico feliz pelos reviews, mesmo que foram só dois eu estou muito feliz... Sério mesmo.

**N/A²: **Bom eu estou tentando fazer um bom trabalho, é minha primeira fanfic então desculpem os erros e a demora... :3 Espero que estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo! :3

* * *

**POV's Misha **

* * *

Meu tornozelo estava doendo tanto que eu nem conseguia me manter em pé, mas as mãos do loiro me seguravam forte pela cintura, mesmo com o tornozelo doendo eu estava gostando de estar ali abraçado a ele, era como se nada mais importasse era eu e aquele loiro que eu nem sabia o nome.

**POV's Jensen**

* * *

Ficar ali sentindo o corpo dele tão próximo ao meu que eu podia sentir sua respiração, realmente aquele moreno tinha chamado minha atenção, desde quando o vi atravessando aquela rua senti que deveria protege-lo, não sei porque, era como se nada mais importasse pra mim, como se fosse só eu e aquele moreno de olhos azuis, que nem mesmo o nome dele eu sei.

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

"Misha!"

"A-ah... Oi mãe"

"O que houve meu filho?"

"N-nada não mãe acho que só torci o pé"

Então o médico chegou colocando minha numa cadeira de rodas, e o levando para uma sala, e uma enfermeira, chegou pedindo pra a Srta. Collins para passar o dados de Misha e foram para o outro lado deixando Jensen ali sentado esperando o resultado.

**POV's Jensen**

* * *

Estavam levando o moreno para uma sala, eu sabia que ele ficaria bem, mas não queria ficar longe dele, o que será que vai acontecer com ele? Tomara que ele fique bem, eu realmente espero que ele esteja.

O que está acontecendo comigo nunca fui de fazer isso pelas pessoas ainda mais ficar assim tão preocupado, a ponto de trazê-la para o hospital. Tenho que ligar para meu pai.

"Alô"

"Oi pai, é o Jensen"

"Jensen meu filho onde você está, o Josh disse que você levou um garoto para o hospital, o que aconteceu?"

"Ele torceu o tornozelo pai, e eu não poderia deixa-lo lá, então eu o trouxe para o hospital"

"Hm... Está tudo bem com o garoto?"

"Não sei ele já entrou numa sala, vou espera-lo, então não se preocupe comigo okay? Devo demorar pra chegar"

"Okay Jen... Só cuidado tá?"

"Pode deixar pai, até mais tarde pai"

"Até"

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

No momento em que Jensen desliga o telefone um médico se aproxima.

"Você que está com o garoto com o pé machucado"

"S-sim, ele está bem?

"Sim, mas vai ter que passar a noite aqui para mais algumas observações"

Nesse instante a Srta. Collins reaparece.

"O-onde está o meu Misha?"

"Calma senhora, ele está bem, só vai precisar passar a noite aqui para algumas observações."

A Srta. Collins tinha pavor de hospitais desde quando o Sr. Collins morreu a dois anos atrás, numa cirurgia no coração.

"Tudo bem" – Srta. Collins falou de modo triste.

Então o médico virou e foi embora, a Srta. Collins se virou para Jensen com um semblante um pouco abalado pelo que houve.

"Então quem é você?"

"Hm... Perdão Srta. eu sou Jensen Ackles"

"Então Jensen você é amigo do meu filho? Eu nunca te vi antes."

"Na verdade Srta. eu mudei pra cá faz uma semana e vi que seu filho precisava de ajuda então fui ajuda-lo"

Então a Srta. Collins abraçou Jensen o pegando de surpresa.

"O-obrigado" – Disse Srta. Collins já chorando.

"Nada não, não se preocupe Srta."

"Anna... Pode me chamar de Anna."

"Claro se... Anna."

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

Ana já estava dormindo então Jensen falou para ela ir pra casa.

"Ana se quiser ir pode ir, eu fico aqui com seu filho"

"O que não, não posso pedir isso pra você, você já fez demais por nós"

"Que isso, pode ir eu fico aqui com ele, e amanhã levo ele pra sua casa"

Anna ficou com um pouco de receio afinal ela nem conhecia o garoto, mas ela estava mesmo muito cansada e então aceitou a proposta de Jensen, se acontecesse qualquer coisa era só ligar pra ela, então passou o número do telefone pra ele e foi embora.

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

Poucos minutos depois o médico chama Jensen para o quarto onde está o menor, Jensen o observa sair e fechar a porta, qualquer coisa era para chamar a enfermeira.

Jensen sentou numa poltrona do lado da cama onde estava o menor, segurou a mão do moreno e ficou observando o menor até dormir, e pela primeira vez tinha sonhado com o moreno.

_Era um dia ensolarado e estávamos num parque muito verde e colorido, estávamos correndo um atrás do outro, estávamos muito felizes um com a companhia do outro, o menor de olhos azuis me encarava de uma forma que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era encarar aqueles olhos que me deixavam sem folego..._

**POV's Misha**

* * *

Acordei meio atordoado nessa manhã até achava que fosse um sonho, que eu fui salvo por um loiro de lindos olhos verdes e braços firmes, quando senti uma mão segurando a minha, quando eu olhei pra ver quem era, era ele, com um semblante alegre, eu poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro pra ele, com aquele rostinho fofo que ele tem. Mas ele se mexeu e abriu aqueles lindos olhos verdes, e ficamos um bom tempo encarando um ao outro como se nada mais importasse para mim, como se eu dependesse muito daquele olhar.

* * *

**J&M**

* * *

"Você baba em quanto dorme"

Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen ouviu do moreno, logo ficou muito vermelho quando percebeu que ainda estava segurando as mãos do moreno ficou mais vermelho ainda.

"Rsrsrs... Desculpa"

Ele disse e ia tirando a mão da do moreno quando ele o puxou, não percebeu que estava em pé, só quando foi puxado pra cima da cama e sendo surpreendido pelo abraço do moreno o abraçou de volta com a mesma intensidade, como se o mudo deles dois estivessem prestes a acabar.

"Misha"

Finalmente o moreno disse.

"Meu nome é Misha Collins"

Soltando-se sem querer do abraço do moreno ele respondeu.

"Jensen, Jensen Ackles"

"Obrigado por ontem mais uma vez, eu não queria ter dado tanto trabalho assim..."

Ele ia terminar de falar quando o loiro o abraçou ainda com mais força dessa vez o moreno sentiu o mundo girar, não queria nunca mais se desgrudar de Jensen.

"Não... Não agradeça Mish, você teria feito a mesma coisa não é?"

Sim o loiro estava certo, por ele o moreno seguraria o mundo, não importava o que as pessoas iam falar ele só queria ficar ali abraçado com o loiro pra sempre.

"Obrigado Jens..."


End file.
